Grain and material bins are equipped with stationary bars covering a sump which is where the unloading system allows product to be removed from the bin. These bars are there to reduce the chance of injury or death caused by contact with the running unloading system. When a lump of grain or product forms in the bin, the flow to the sump and unloading system can be reduced or stopped completely. Once this occurs, it is very difficult and dangerous to break up the lumps and restore full grain and material flow.
U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2008/0131242 discloses a grain bin discharge guard supported over the inner end of a sweep auger at the central discharge opening in the bin floor. The guard member comprises a cage surrounding the inner end of the sweep auger and which rotates together with the sweep auger to break up compacted grain at the discharge opening. The guard member is only movable for rotation together with the sweep auger so that the guard member cannot provide any agitation of compacted grain when the sweep auger is not in operation during the initial unloading stage of the grain bin when compaction of grain is of greater concern.